Strip-shaped material is used in so many ways in industry in order, for example, to produce contact elements in electrical engineering in large quantities as a result of punching. To this end, raw material and, in particular, metal strips are wound onto reels in strip windings. In the majority of cases not just the material processed by the production machine is wound on, it can be attached additionally, for example, to a carrier strip and a separating paper can separate adjacent windings from one another. Equally, the strip material can also be full material, that is to say an unprocessed metal strip. Coming from a production machine such as a punching machine, mostly a loop is provided which, above all when the reel is changed on the winding device, gives sufficient space and time to change from a filled reel to the next empty reel. A lead-in channel, which is moved in dependence on the degree of filling of the reel, is provided for this purpose on the winding device. Both the loop and the movement of the lead-in channel, however, can cause problems as the size of the punched parts increases, as then the strip material also becomes more rigid.
DE 10 2012 016 479 A1 or DE 10 2013 000 808 A1 make known a winding device, in particular for smaller reels, where the material is wound onto cardboard reels which, prior to the filling process, are sucked onto holding elements in order to compensate for the irregularities of the multi-use cardboard reels. Provided for this purpose is a pivotable support arm, which is rotatable about a vertical axis by 180° in order, thereby, to change a reel in the rewinding device, whilst at the same time another reel is released. Two disks, which are located opposite one another, are arranged on the support arm. Additionally provided is an arm which is movable transversely with respect to a feed lance and on which a further disk is arranged. An empty reel is moved onto the shaft of the support arm and is sucked in by means of the disk. Said reel is then rotated by 180° by means of the pivotable arm until it is situated in the region of the feed lance. In said position, the movable arm is moved such that the further disk also abuts against the reel so that the other side wall of the reel can be sucked in by the further disk. The filling procedure is effected in said state. Once the reel is full, the movable arm is moved again in an axial manner transversely with respect to the feed lance and consequently carries out a releasing movement such that the full reel is then pivoted out and the next empty reel can be pivoted in by means of the pivotable arm. The released reel can then be removed manually or by means of a robot for further processing.
Utility model DE 20 2010 016 384 U1 makes known a support arm which is movable parallel to the reel shaft and rotatable and feeds a band removal segment to a coil mandrel.